


Baby, It's Cold!

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [2]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, Toruka - Freeform, pervert Taka, scheming Taka, taka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: Day 02 of 25daysofToruKaChristmas





	Baby, It's Cold!

Taka _loves_ winter.

He sniffled, his body shivering at the intense cold, even under his soft, thick blankets. _Okay, maybe not always,_ but more often than not, Taka loved winter. There are holidays all over the world, lights decorating everywhere and the people were kinda brighter and jollier during the season. But most of all, Taka loves winter because then, he would have _all the reason_ to shamelessly cuddle with their guitarist without giving out _lame_ excuses or something.

Taka widely grinned at the thought, licking his parched lip. _Genius,_ sometimes he really can't deny the... _oozing brightness_ of his mind when it comes to stuff like this. _Stuffs_ like seducing Toru and coaxing him to stay home and cuddle as often as their schedule could. But, _speaking of Toru,_ Taka scowled, turning his head away from the screen of his phone to glare at the close bathroom door of the leader's bedroom as if it personally offended his entire clan or something.

 _Where the fuck is that bastard?! Did he drowned in the shower_ —no, that's impossible, but what if—Taka's tired, sleepy eyes widened at the painful conclusion he's reaching—what if the idiot decided to take a long, warm soak?! _I even told him that cuddling in the bath tub comes after sex, that asshole!_

Taka's nostrils flared at that. He suddenly has this urge to rip the blankets of his frame, pad towards the bathroom and _raid_ it—and oh, his brain just _helpfully_ supplied him with an image of the leader—a _naked leader_ under the stream of warm water. His head is tilted up, eyes clothes and Taka would gladly trail his eyes on the rivulets of water rolling down those muscles—

_Mfggghhhhh..._

He groaned, clutching the blankets around him a bit too tightly. He feels so hot yet so cold all at the same time, and if Toru won't come our soon, Taka would definitely come _undone_ just with his mere fantasies and erotic images of their leader taking a goddamned shower.

And _that's not good_ , because he doesn’t want to come with just his hand and sharp, vivid imagination. He had waited for this break for days! He had bullied Tomoya for hours because of sexual frustration so he'll _never settle_ for a mere masturbation! He wants to come, sprawled across the sheets, with Toru hovering above him— _kneeling between his legs_ —and pounding into him as if there's no tomorrow! He wants his skin to be decorated with bites and bruises, the pain mingling with pleasure as he raked his blunt nails over the pale expanse pf the leader's back as they both reach their climax—the heat of their body overwhelming the chilling cold around them—and Taka _should really stop_ thinking of those things because he'll surely come right here, right now _, gaaaah_ _—_

He whimpered, closing his legs, aware of the stubborn tent on his crotch.

"Will—," he bellowed out loud, loud enough to wake up the dead, "Will you hurry the fuck up, Toru?! I'm dying here!"

There was no response but he could hear the leader turning off the shower behind the closed door.

 _Okay, he was exaggerating_. No one's dying, well except for his almost _non-existent patience_ , but someone _would_ —and preferably the guitarist—if he would stay another goddamned minute in the shower _. I mean,_ he had just arrived from the gym—his hair tousled and his body drenched in sweat—and instead of going _straight to fucking_ , the moron actually excused himself for a short shower to refresh himself— _even if Taka was more than willing to lick those bead of salty sweat off the smooth ski_ _—_

"Stop—," he visibly jumped in surprise when the bathroom door banged open, revealing a very hot, very fresh-looking, very _half-naked_ Toru-san.

 _Oh, well,_ Taka gulped—hard—as he watched, like a motherfucking hawk, as the guitarist padded towards the huge bed where Taka is perched on, the thick blankets covering almost all of him, like an enormous and fluffy wedding veil. He was wearing nothing but Toru's old shirt—so thin and worn out and—

"Why the fuck it's so cold in here?!" Toru complained, already dashing towards the remote of their heater. Taka, horrified as fuck, ducked after the guitarist—

"Oomph—!" Toru almost doubled over the floor when Taka latched on his back—naked back to be exact—and clung to him like a motherfucking octopus—, "What the actual fu—,"

"Don't turn the heater on!" Taka begged, screeched, making the man glanced back at him in suspicion, "Don't turn the heater ooon!!!"

"The fuck?!" Toru glared at him, "It's cold!"

"Exactly!" Taka said, finally the old man got it! He grinned, plastered his cheek on the warm-now-turning-cold back of the leader, wrapping his harms around the waist, his fingers splayed across the toned abs within his reach. _Holy shit,_ working out really does wonder to those once upon a time stick-thin body, huh? He heard the man let out a pleased gasp, as Taka let his hands run wild— _curiously_ exploring the expanse of his stomach, feeling every ridges of muscles, the soft skin and rebelling at the soft noises coming from the guitarist’s parted lips.

_Oh, yes, that's it, Toru..._

Taka bit his lip in anticipation, the blankets pooling on his shoulders like an oversized cape, as the man quickly turned around, displaying his well-defined chest and abs to Takahiro. He felt himself salivate at the sight, _god,_ he was a _goddamned pervert_ for enjoying this, but really, who wouldn't?! It's Toru! A half-naked Toru who's looking down at him with a predatory gleam on his set of bedroom eyes. _Oh, yes..._

"You sly little shit," he growled as he leaned forward, caging Taka between strong arms, smirking like the gigantic douche he is, "You planned this, huh?"

"It's cold, so..." Taka playfully batted his eyelashes on the flustered cheeks, his soft, feminine-looking hands reaching forward to tug at the knot of the towel wrapped around the man's waist, before he peered up at his lover with a hopeful, totally horny smile, "Warm me up, Toru-san?"

**Author's Note:**

> Pffffft.
> 
> If you're interested, you can see the corresponding art in [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/Bq3W-RkgLrq/?hl=en)~!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
